yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruri Kurosaki/Gallery
Official Ruri Full Body Render.png|Ruri Full Body. Ruri concept art June 2016.jpg|Ruri concept art in colour from Animedia June 2016. Ruri's bracelet concept art June 2016.jpg|Ruri's bracelet concept art from Animedia June 2016. Ruri concept art 2.png|Ruri's concept art. Ruri concept art.png|Ruri's concept art before the Invasion of Xyz Dimension. Ruri's face concept art.png|Ruri's face concept art. Sketch of Ruri GilboNoh.jpg|Ruri Kurosaki drawn by http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=103439 Noh, one of the ARC V animators. Ruri drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga.jpg|Ruri drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga. Ruri drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga 2.png|Ruri drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga. DoarcU7U8AAA2lW.jpg|Sketch of adult Ruri by Noh. Weekly Shonen Jump Serena and Ruri WSJ 09 2016.jpg|Ruri and Serena in Weekly Shonen Jump September 2016. Jump Magazine Ruri, Yugo and Rin.jpg Openings & Endings |-|Trump Card= Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Ruri.png Arc V Ed 4 Yuzu and her counterparts.png Arc V Four Dimension Bracelets.png Yuto, Ruri, Shun asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Op5 Ruri.png Bracelet Girls.png Arc V OP 5 Ruri.png Op 5 Ruri,Sayaka and Shun.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Ruri.png Arc V Op6 Rin and Ruri.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V ED 6 Yūto, Ruri and Shun.png Arc V ED 6 Yūto, Ruri and Shun2.png Arc V Ed 6 Ruri.png Arc V ED 6 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum4.png Arc Ending 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Anime |-|Season 2= Episode 75 Ruri.png Ruri and Trapeze.png Dennis and Ruri.png Ruri 1.png Dennis and Ruri 1.png Resistance camp.png Ruri's bracelet.png Ruri, Dennis, Yuri.png Ruri cornered.png Ruri's Duel Disk.jpg Ruri and Yuri 75.png Ruri Kurosaki.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 101 Ruri, Yuto, and Shun 101.jpg Episode 104 Sayaka, Ruri, and Yuto 104.png Ruri 104-2.jpg Ep104 Ruri crying.png Ep104 Ruri crying2.png Sayaka and Ruri 104-1.jpg Yuto, Ruri, Shun 104-2.jpg Episode 105 Ruri 105.png Ruri and Sayaka 105-1.png Ruri and Sayaka 105.png Ruri Being Taken by Yuri to Academia.png Episode 116 Reo and Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Ruri 116-1.jpg Ruri and Kaito 116-2.jpg Ruri and Kaito 116-1.png Episode 117 Ruri 117.png Dimensional Counterparts 117.png Episode 119 Ruri 119-1.jpg Ruri and Shun 119-1.png Shun, Ruri, and Kaito 119.png Ruri, Shun, and Kaito 119.png Ep119 Ruri brainwashed.jpg Ep119 Ruri VS Shun.png Ruri and Shun 119-2.png Ruri 119-11.png Ep119 Brainwashed Ruri Xyz Summon.png Ruri 119-5.jpg Ep119 Ruri.jpg Ruri 119-6.jpg Ruri 119-12.png Ep119 Ruri fuses Parasite Fusioner with Assembly Nightingale.png Ruri 119-3.jpg Ruri 119-13.png Ruri 119-7.jpg Ep119 Ruri.png Ruri 119-14.png Ruri 119-4.jpg Ruri and Sayaka 119.png Shun, Ruri, Sayaka 119.jpg Ep 119 Ruri past.jpg Shun, Ruri, and Sayaka 119-2.png Ruri 119-2.jpg Ruri 119-8.jpg Ruri 119-9.jpg Ruri 119-10.jpg Ruri and Shun 119-02.png Ep119 Doctor.png Episode 122 Shun and Ruri ep 122-1.jpg Ep122 Shun and Ruri2.jpg Ep122 Shun and Ruri.png Shun and Ruri ep 122-1.png Shun and Ruri ep 122-2.png Ruri and Doctor ep 122.jpg Episode 124 Ep124 Ruri worried2.png Ep124 Ruri worried.png Yuya and Ruri 124-1.png Yuya and Ruri 124-2.png Ruri and Yuya 124-2.png Ep124 Yūya VS Ruri.png Ep124 Ruri overlays Turquoise Warbler and Sapphire Swallow.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri Xyz Summon.png Ruri and Yuya 124.png Ruri 124-0.png Ruri 124.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri3.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri4.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri5.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri.png Ruri and Serena 124.png Serena and Ruri 124.png Ep124 Doctor's Parasite Room.png Ruri, Yuya, Serena 124.png Ruri, Shun, Yuto 124.png Ep124 Ruri's past2.png Ruri and Yuto 124-1.png Ep124 Ruri's past.png Ruri 124-1.jpg Ruri and Yuto 124-2.png Ruri and Yuto 124.jpg Ruri and Yuto 124-3.png Episode 125 Ruri 125-1.png Ruri 125-09.png Ruri 125-2.jpg Serena and Ruri 125-1.png Serena and Ruri 125-2.jpg Serena and Ruri 125-3.jpg Serena and Ruri 125-3.png Ruri 125-5.png Serena, Yuya, Ruri 125-0.png Serena, Yuya, Ruri 125.jpg Episode 127 Rin and Ruri 127.png Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127.png Rin and Ruri 127-2.png Ep127 Ruri.png Ruri 127.png Bracelet Girls 127-1.jpg Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127-2.png Rin and Ruri 127-3.png Rin and Ruri 127-4.png Bracelet Girls, Leo, Yuya, Reiji 127.png Ep127 Leo confronting Yūya and Reiji.png Episode 128 The Bracelet Girls 128.jpg Ruri and Rin 128.png Ruri 128.png The Bracelet Girls 128-1.jpg The Bracelet Girls 128-2.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Rin and Ruri.jpg Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri look at Yūya.png Ep129 Yuzu and Ruri.jpg Ruri 129-2.png Ruri 129-1.jpg Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri.jpg Ruri 129-3.png Ep129 Ruri.png Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri2.jpg Episode 130 Ruri 130.jpg Episode 131 Ep131 Unconscious Ruri.png Episode 132 Ep132 Ruri sacrificed to ARC-V.png Episode 145 The Bracelet Girls 145.png Child Shun and Ruri 145.png Child Shun and Ruri 145-2.png The Resistance 145.png Ruri 145.png Episode 148 Ruri 148.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Ruri Kurosaki